


Let Me Show You How I Love You

by ColoredGayngels



Series: Brothers Make Better Lovers [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Choking, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Top Niles, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: "It’s just a weird request, isn’t it? You, Niles Stern, a dom?”Another glare is shot his way. “I could be a dom if I wanted to be.”Connor walks over to him, getting close. He doesn’t give Niles the dignity of Connor getting on his toes to look him face to face, though. “Prove it.”
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Brothers Make Better Lovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198990
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	Let Me Show You How I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> 025\. Correcting each other's technique  
> Title from Family Tree by Megadeth  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)
> 
> Hey all, I know it's been over a year (holy shit!) but I have some plans for this series, so I hope you're still with me after all this time

Niles is not a dom. It doesn’t happen often, but now and then clients will expect him, as the larger of the two, to have control over the mouthy little bottom that is his twin. The problem with that is that Niles has never been able to control Connor. Connor is the one who starts things, the go-getter, the more outgoing of the pair. Usually, it’s Connor telling Niles what to do when it’s just them. Usually clients are happy to boss them both around.

They’ve only been working for Elijah for a little over a year when he approaches them. They’re lounging in one of the dressing rooms with some of the girls, resting after a booked-up evening, Connor draped across Niles’ lap. The girls that work at the club are sweet and understanding, always doting on the boys because they’re so young (and, quite frankly, more pleasant than the other men under Elijah’s employ). The chatter falls silent when there’s a knock on the door, Elijah leaning in the entryway.

“Ladies, excellent job tonight,” he says, flashing them a smile. The girls smile back before their eyes shift around again. Elijah rarely comes into the dressing rooms except when he needs something or someone’s in trouble. His eyes land on the twins and Connor feels Niles squirm beneath him. “Boys.” He nods at them in acknowledgement. “Niles, I’d like to speak with you a moment.” Niles’ grip on Connor’s thigh tightens slightly. “In my office, if you will.”

Connor slips off his brother’s lap, squeezing his hand in reassurance. Surely they hadn’t done anything wrong, had they? He wouldn’t fire Niles, would he?

Niles follows Elijah out of the room, glancing back at Connor one more time before the door closes behind them.

Connor paces worriedly as the minutes tick by. He can’t imagine what Elijah wanted to talk about, what it meant for their future at the club. One of the girls tries to get him to calm down, but he just waves her off. He grabs their jackets and his backpack and leaves the dressing room to pace outside the office instead.

He’s only out there a bit over a minute when the door opens again. Niles’ face is flushed but Elijah looks as cool and collected as always. 

“Have a nice night, boys, I’ll see you in a couple days. think about what we talked about, Niles.” 

Connor hands Niles’ his jacket as they head for the exit. “What was that all about, Ni?”

“Later.”

Connor doesn’t get another word out of him until they get home.

In fact, Niles doesn’t even tell Connor what happened until he’s about to start getting ready for work the next afternoon. 

“Don’t bother, Con. We have the next three nights off.” He looks down at the floor, mumbling something unintelligible.

Connor tilts his head. “I can’t hear you, could you-”

“He wants me to learn how to dominate you.” His brother is bright red now, arms folded over his chest.

Connor almost laughs. “He wants you to  _ what?” _ His response is met with a glare.

“You definitely heard me that time.”

“I know, I know, it’s just a weird request, isn’t it? You, Niles Stern, a dom?” 

Another glare is shot his way. “I could be a dom if I wanted to be.”

Connor walks over to him, getting close. He doesn’t give Niles the dignity of Connor getting on his toes to look him face to face, though. “Prove it.”

“Uh, get on your knees.”

Connor sighs. “You can’t make it sound like a question, Ni. You want me to obey. You want him to obey. Be firm, like…” Connor’s eyes light up. “Like if you were coaching the soccer team! Rough me up a little, even. Make me know you’re serious.”

Niles hums, taking a moment to think. His face is almost unreadable, even for Connor. Connor tilt hi head, about to speak, when Niles’ hand shoots out into Connor’s hair without warning. Niles wrenches back Connor’s head ever so slightly, pulling just enough to sting before crowding into his little brother’s space.

“Knees, now.”

Connor absolutely melts at his brother’s display of dominance. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Niles’ grip loosens but doesn’t disappear entirely as Connor drops to his knees. Niles uses his free hand to push down his sweats and boxers and free his cock, immediately pressing it against Connor’s lips. Connor gives the tip a kiss before sucking it lightly. Niles bucks his hips lightly, tentatively, even though he knows Connor can take it, has  _ seen  _ Connor take it. Connor rolls his eyes at the hesitation and pulls off.

“C’mon, Ni. You know how I like it and I’ll stop you if I don’t.” He lifts his hands to grab his brother’s ass. “Now fuck me like you mean it.” He wraps his lips back around Niles’ dick and shoves Niles’ hips so he fucks right into Connor’s throat.

Connor, rather proud of his blowjob-giving skills, doesn’t choke for a second, instead holding his head still and fucking his own mouth with his brother’s hips until Niles takes the hint. He knocks Connor’s hands away, renewing the grip on Connor’s curls, and thrusts, hard, enough that Connor chokes a little. If Connor could, he’d have a shit-eating smile on his face. Instead, he lets his brother drag his head up and down his cock.

Connor wishes he could run his dirty mouth, tell his big brother what a good job he’s doing, beg for more, knows Niles was never one to dirty-talk. That’s alright, if he’s being honest, because Elijah hadn’t asked for dirty talk, just an act of domination.

So he sits pretty on his knees and takes his brother’s cock like the good boy he is. Connor knows how to sub without actually submitting - he does it all the time with clients, expecting a little twink like him to be face-down ass-up the second they tell him to. They never expect his jock of a brother to fall to his knees even faster than him, instead looking to him to take control of Connor when he mouths off or disobeys. Clearly, it gets them in trouble.

His jaw is aching the barest hint when Niles pulls him off with a wet pop. “Fuck, Con. Can I fuck you?” he asks, slightly out of breath.

Connor rolls his eyes again. “I dunno, Ni,  _ can _ you fuck me?”

Connor squeaks as Niles pulls him back up by his hair and he struggles to get his feet under him. Niles brings Connor close to his face. “I’m going to fuck you, Connor.” The blue of his eyes is dark, darker than Connor’s ever seen, and his knees go weak. There’s something so exciting and new about his brother being demanding, something almost… dangerous. Connor lets himself be pushed until his knees his the edge of their bed, Niles yanking off Connor’s pajama bottoms before he’s even fully down. 

Niles wrestles out of his own clothes before shoving two fingers into Connor’s mouth. “Suck,” he orders, actually an order this time, and Connor does as he’s told, getting them nice and wet. The fingers go straight from his mouth to his ass, pressing in just on the right side of gentle. He immediately gets to work, stretching Connor methodically without seeking out his prostate. There’s no teasing, and Connor would definitely consider it prep and not foreplay, but they can work on that later.

There’s a single brush of knuckle against Connor’s prostate that drives him mad, and one hand flies down to grab at Niles’ wrist. “Please, Ni, need you in me, now,” he begs, tugging a little. Niles chuckles as he removes his fingers, spitting in his hand so he can get his cock wet before he slowly pushes in. Connor moans, wrapping his legs around Niles’ waist, urging his brother to go faster, harder, but Niles takes his sweet time bottoming out. He keeps a slow pace, fucking Connor deep instead of hard. It’s agonizing. 

“This all you got, big brother?” Connor asks, a mean edge to his voice. “I’ve had johns fuck me better than this.” A lie. “Maybe I’ll have to ask Elijah about doing solo appointments.” Another lie. Niles’ hips falter and he leans forward, wrapping a hand lightly around Connor’s neck. Connor’s heart leaps into his throat, dick twitching.

“You’re mine,” Niles growls. He speeds up, fucking Connor harder. Connor moans loudly as Niles nails his prostate with every thrust, getting meaner and faster. “You belong to  _ me. _ Not Elijah, not the johns. You’re  _ my _ brother.  _ Mine.” _ Connor’s near tears when Niles says this, coming harder than he has in their entire time together. He squeezes tight around his brother’s cock, milking him for all he’s worth as Niles yells loud enough that their neighbors can probably hear.

Connor strokes Niles’ cheek, brushing back sweaty hair as he hovers above him, catching his breath. They don’t even bother with a thorough cleanup, using a discarded t-shirt to wipe Connor down. They can change the sheets later, Connor thinks as he curls up against his twin. 

Connor pushes himself up on one elbow so he can look down at Niles. His blue eyes are soft again, the love in them plain to see. 

“I didn’t mean what I said, you know,” he says, pressing a soft kiss to Niles’ lips. “About the johns or doing solos. You  _ own  _ me, Niles. Forever, remember? I’m yours. Always. They don’t get to have me without your permission anymore.” 

Niles smiles. “I like that. Johns needing permission, I mean. It makes me feel like I’m actually in charge.”

Connor springs up. “Yes, exactly! That’s what Elijah wants. He wants you in control of me.” He scrunches his eyebrows, deep in thought. “We’ll have to come up with rules, and a system of communication, of course.” He whips his head around to face his brother, grinning. “We’ll make a dom of you yet, Ni.”

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment!  
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
